Gomen nasai
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Ichigo struggled to catch her breath back, having been winded when Kisshu had slammed her down. At the same time she vaguely noticed that Kisshu’s breathing had become ragged and quick. Slowly it occurred to her. He was crying.


**Gomen-nasai**

Ichigo struggled to catch her breath back, having been winded when Kisshu had slammed her down. At the same time she vaguely noticed that Kisshu's breathing had become ragged and quick and slowly it occurred to her. He was crying.

Meh, I love this couple so I had to write a fic on them and it did not turn out as I suspected. Ending certainly did not turn out as my brain imagined it to be but my hands did all the work people, so blame them. And the title? Phht, don't even ask. My hands did it all. The summary? Meh, I'm crazy.

* * *

The day was running smoothly, going perfectly fine and exactly how Ichigo had planned it. She had met Aoyama in the park and they had had their usual afternoon chat which cheered her up, making her all giddy inside. And now she was late to work, as she usually was though she always did try to apologise when she arrived at Cafe Mew Mew. Everyone was usually on her back whenever she arrived late. Especially Shirogane. But today had turned out different thanks to a certain green-haired alien, watching the crimson-haired teenager attentively whilst seated on the roof of the building above her.

"Oi, koneko-chan!" he called.

Freezing, Ichigo's cringed at the voice. She knew exactly who it was without even needing to look up. Cursing under her breath, Ichigo looked up at the rooftop. "Kisshu! Can you just leave me alone for one day? Just one day?" she asked, giddiness all gone and anger lacing her words.

"Ah, honey...you always treat me so coldly..." Kisshu replied, swooping down and catching Ichigo around the waist making her protest.

"Argh! Let me go you pervert!" she yelled, tugging at his hands yet failing to pry them off.

Today, Kisshu had a particularly firm grip which was Ichigo's first sign of danger. She wriggled and tried to free herself from Kisshu's grip but it only made his grip tighter.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu said in a loud and firm voice. "Ichigo, listen to me!"

"No! Let me go! Leave me alone!" Ichigo screamed, before Kisshu spun her around and took her by the shoulders before he pushed her roughly down to the ground.

There was a pause where Ichigo struggled to catch her breath back, having been winded when Kisshu had slammed her down. At the same time she vaguely noticed that Kisshu's breathing had become ragged and quick and slowly it occurred to her. He was crying.

"K-Kisshu...?" Ichigo stammered, breaking the heavy silence.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu's voice broke as he screwed his eyes shut and leaned down, pressing his wet face against Ichigo's neck.

The only other time Ichigo remembered hearing Kisshu's voice break was when he had begged her to forget about Aoyama. When he had asked her how he could win her over, how he could make her forget about Aoyama. Yet that time, Kisshu had run away and this time he had remained with Ichigo, his wet face pressing against her neck.

Ichigo did not move. She did not try to push him off. Neither to comfort him. She simply remained still, her body numb as she lay on the hard ground. All that time she had always heard Kisshu announce his love for her, time and time again. But she never truly took him seriously every time.

Her cheeks remained flushed red due to the contact with Kisshu, yet her eyes softened as she lay practically glued to the ground with Kisshu sobbing over her. _Perhaps...perhaps it was time...to take his words seriously...?_ Ichigo thought to herself as she continued to listen to Kisshu's sharp intakes of breath.

Kisshu pulled away, looking down at Ichigo, eyes brimmed with tears. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Why don't you ever listen to me Ichigo? Why?" he cried, more tears threatening to spill. "I'm opening myself up to you and you don't say a word to me! Ichigo!" Kisshu seemed almost to choke on his own words.

Suddenly, a pain seemed to grow inside of Ichigo and her eyes began also to fill with tears of agony and sadness. "K-Kisshu..." she whispered. "W-what do you want me to say? What do you w-want me to d-do?" she asked in a quiet, slightly trembling voice.

Without warning, Kisshu took one hand off of Ichigo's shoulder and reached down, wrapping his free arm around her back, before pulling her up to him, embracing her. Still, Ichigo did not move an inch, only allowing Kisshu to hold her tightly as if he did not wish to release her, not even to let her breathe.

"Please..." he begged quietly, "just say yes. Just say that you'll come away with me to paradise..." he whispered into her ear.

Silence fell upon the two and with each passing second that Ichigo chose not to respond, Kisshu tightened his hold on her, as if attempting to squeeze the answer out of her.

Opening her mouth, Ichigo tried to sound out the words that were put into her head by Kisshu, yet the only words that managed to come out were, "Gomen Kisshu...gomen-nasai..."

Abruptly, Kisshu let go of Ichigo. It was so sudden that Ichigo only just managed to stop herself from falling flat onto the ground. Kisshu's next movements were so sudden and obvious. He was going to run away. Just like he had run away before when he had pushed Ichigo to the ground. Pinning her down before his emotions got to much and he resolved to running away.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed. "Wait!" she cried, reaching forward quickly and trying to grasp his wrist but missing. "KISSHU!" she screamed once more, yet Kisshu teleported, leaving her alone to dwell on her own thoughts. "K-Kisshu..." she stammered. "Maybe...you really...do...maybe..." Ichigo shook her head, as if she were really having a conversation with the alien who had already left. "Maybe...do you really...love...?"

Ichigo said no more. She simply stared at the spot that Kisshu had last been in before he had disappeared.

"Gomen-nasai...Kisshu..." she whispered into the afternoon air.

And, she meant it.

* * *

Meh, well tell me what you think...I might make a sequel but this is just some crazy drabble I came up with...please leave a review.


End file.
